La hija del Caballero Oscuro
by Anakina
Summary: (Traducción de "The Dark Knight's Daughter" de Energetic Red) Bruce Wayne ha protegido a su hija del mundo de las capas pero al parecer el instinto es fuerte.


**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que su dueña es Energetic Red quien me autorizó a traducirla.**

**Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de DC, no tengo ni ganas de lucrar con ellos.**

* * *

**El Inicio**

1:53 2 de marzo del 2020, Mansión Wayne, Baticueva

Hubo silencio en la Baticueva mientras los ojos de Bruce Wayne se fijaban en el cabello de su hija de nueve años viéndolo a él con el traje puesto pero sin la capucha. Él sabía que ese día llegaría, cuando ella tropezara hacia Baticueva, ella ahora sabía que era Batman. Después de tres años, creyó que estaba a salvo, que su vida sería lo más normal posible, había sido ingenuo.

La niña había llegado a su cuidado a la tierna edad de seis años, él con la ayuda de Dick, Alfred y Barbara, había logrado alejarla del mundo del la lucha contra el crimen, eso sí, ella había sido entrenada en gimnasia y estaba en camino a convertirse en _cinturón negro, _eso había sido decisión de ella pero nunca había mostrado interés en combatir el crimen antes.

Ahora aquí estaba, exigiendo que le dejara ser su compañera. Se quedó contemplando su rostro lleno de decisión y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No- le dijo fríamente, los brillantes ojos azules de Helena se fueron hacía él.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con la misma frialdad.

- Apenas tienes nueve, sigues siendo una niña- respondió con profundidad, ella se sonrojó.

- Quiero ayudar a las personas- espetó, Bruce dio un suspiro.

- Helena…- dijo Bruce irritado.

- Quiero ayudar a las personas como tú lo haces- clamó la pequeña, su mirada se volvió triste – No quiero que nadie más termine como Barbara…- su voz se quebró.

Bruce suspiró. Él debería haberlo sabido. El día en que Barbara recibió un disparo fue doloroso y dio lugar a la vengaza. Helena tenía ocho, tan ingenua aún que le preguntó a Dick por qué alguien hizo eso. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué hay personas que dañan a otras él le contó que hay personas que quieren detener a quienes luchan por la justicia, corromper personas por sus ambiciones, le dijo que había personas como Jim Gordon y Batman querían terminar con las malas personas y lograr hacer este mundo un lugar mejor. Helena se sorprendió con esto y no dejó que este discurso se olvidara mientras esperaba noticias de Barbara.

Bruce volvió a suspirar, miró a Helena con suavidad y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Helena-musitó, ella alzó su vista hacia él – Sé que el accidente de Barbara te golpeó duro pero eres una niña. Yo soy el que pelea contra la gente mala, yo soy el protector de esta ciudad - le dijo con calma.

-Pero quiero ayudarte, quiero ser como tú.

- ¿Y qué clase de padre sería yo si quisiera que lucharas contra criminales, contra mutantes y psicópatas que son diez veces tu tamaño? – dijo Bruce, trataba de parecer tranquilo pero no podía ocultar el furor de su voz, simplemente no podía permitírselo recordando todas las veces que casi perdió a Dick. Helena frunció el ceño y apartó la mano de su hombro.

-Yo no estaría indefensa si me entrenaras- dijo con determinación, él gimió.

-Yo soy tu padre Helena, no tu mentor- dijo Bruce con firmeza pero ella no le oía.

- Se puede ser ambos a la vez, estoy harta de que me mientan, yo quiero hacer esto- dijo ella alzando la voz

-Tú no entiendes de los peligros que hay afuera- insistió él.

-¡Entonces entréname! Prepárame para lo que hay allí- exclamó la niña.

- ¡NO! – dijo Bruce con rabia.

-¿Por qué no?- protestó Helena.

-Porque quiero que seas normal- dijo Bruce con los dientes apretados. Helena lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Normal? Papá, mi madre es una excriminal y mi padre es Batman ¿Cómo quieres que mi vida sea normal?- le cuestionó con incredulidad. Bruce sabía que no debió haberle contado sobre el pasado de su madre, eso no era lo que toda Gotham City ya sabía.

- Nosotros tal vez no somos normales pero tú puedes serlo…El mundo en el que vive Batman no es para niños- dijo Bruce con gravedad

- ¡Eso no detuvo a Dick!- gritó Helena

- Eran otros tiempos, eres demasiado pequeña para entender.

- No, tú no entiendes, necesitas que te proteja- los ojos de la niña estaban llenos de dolor y su voz tenía un atisbo de preocupación. Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Yo no necesito que me protejan- argumentó él. Helena se mofó.

- Sí lo necesitas, tú no lo haces, te veo cada noche en TV, antes no lo sabía pero siempre te vi sangrando y a punto de morir ¿Y si hubiese pasado?...- preguntó con voz débil y mirándolo con melancolía. Bruce la miró con una punzada de culpa que lo golpeó, no le gustaba pensar en qué pasaría si moría en batalla, tenía la certeza que Alfred y Dick la cuidarían pero perdería a su padre y ya Selina estaba dada por muerta. Cerró sus ojos y recordó sus propias pesadillas: las lágrimas por la muerte de sus padres, la soledad y la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Los ojos de Helena se veían manchados ligeramente por la oscuridad que ya crecía en su vida, perder a su madre dejó esa marca, otro la extendería.

- No puedo arriesgar tu vida Helena, yo elegí esta vida y todo lo que conlleva - respondió con voz apagada, inclinándose al nivel de su mirada –Pero eso era porque a esas alturas yo no tenía inocencia. No dejaré cicatrices en ti por meterte en esto- argueó él mientras ella lo miraba con determinación.

-Sé lo que hay afuera, Boston no es la ciudad de la perfección, no puedo pretender que no me preocupo de Batman cuando sé la verdad…y yo…yo quiero hacer esto- dijo con un ligero tono de súplica. Bruce la miró con frialdad antes de ponerse de pie imponiéndose con su estatura.

-No, mi decisión es definitiva- respondió con frialdad, Helena entrecerró lo ojos irritada, Bruce la obligó a mirar con un _bati-destello_ – Ahora, a la cama, esta discusión ha terminado-.

-¡No me importa, yo seré una heroína quieras o no!

-¡A LA CAMA AHORA! – Helena se fue mordiéndose la lengua y dando pisotones al salir de _Baticueva._

Una vez que ella se fue, Bruce se derrumbó en la silla frente al monitor, masajeando sus sienes. Alzó la vista al oír que alguien entraba, era Alfred, con un temple sereno pero una mirada preocupada.

- He venido a verlo Amo Bruce, he escuchado la pequeña discusión entre usted y la pequeña señorita- Bruce suspiró.

-No puedo dejarla, Alfred...si algo le sucediera…- Bruce se fue apagando mirando el suelo de piedra.

-Lo entiendo señor- respondió Alfred en voz baja mientras se acercaba hacia él – Sin embargo me temo que no podemos mantenerla en una jaula para siempre, más siendo tan obstinada como su padre- añadió pero murmurando la última parte. Bruce observó una antigua imagen de Selina Kyle sonriendo su vez, Helena era la viva imagen de su madre sin embargo ella había heredado el cabello negro cuervo aunque conservaba la mirada materna

Bruce había buscado a Selina desde el día en que se enteró que tenía una hija. A pesar que había sido renuente al principio, pasaron por lo menos diez pruebas de ADN antes de aceptarlo. Todas las posibles pistas y enlaces llevaban a callejones sin salida, había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, una vez más.

Recordó las primeras semanas con Helena, en donde él la escuchaba llorar sola por las noches. Bruce sabía que no ayudó mucho a mejorar la situación, la relación entre él y Helena había sido dura, no importaba todo lo que Bruce hiciese, Helena no lograba salir de su caparazón. Afortunadamente Dick decidió ayudar, los visitó desde la universidad y logró lo imposible, sacándola poco a poco de su coraza.

Bruce no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia Selina por tenerlo alejado de su hija, de lo que Helena le había dicho de sus condiciones de vida, Selina luchando por llegar a fin de mes. Estaba orgulloso de que se hubiese reformado pero furioso por mantenerlo lejos de ella. Ella no sabía que él era Batman, podría haber confiado en él; él la había querido una vez, tal vez si se hubiera tragado su orgullo hubiera ido a él por ayuda, él la hubiera amado de nuevo..

Dio un suspiro profundo y dio un último vistazo antes de que se apagara la pantalla del monitor. Se levantó con cansancio y llegó hasta el ascensor. Tendría que pensarlo más en la mañana. Alfred tenía razón, Helena era tan terca como él pero olvidó mencionar que también era decidida como su madre. Sabía que no era el final de este asunto.

* * *

**Gracias a T.V.O. por responder mis dudas lingüísticas y a Alecto por tener las ganas de querer leerlo**

**No olviden sus reviews**


End file.
